Perfect Time of Day
by A. Nonymous III esq
Summary: What lies in the mansion tells his story. Just your average Vincent songfic, set to him just finding the traces of the past.


Perfect Time of Day  
By: A. Nonymous III Esq.  
  
Disclaimer: This is basically a song fic made from Howie Day's "Perfect Time of Day". You know who the owner of FF7 is I'm sure. I'm not sure where you can download the music for any of this, but you can try. This is a single chapter fic, so uh, I hope you like it.  
  
"It's the perfect time of day, It's the last day of your life, Don't let it drift away, While your heart is still racing, It's the perfect time of day."  
  
It takes a lot to accept your death. Together, wandering in the park. Twilight held them close. Finding hidden shelters in each other. Their undying sanctuary. To them, the air that was meant to suffocate, had almost set them free. Almost. And yet to them, this silent hour with silent breath was. . .  
  
The perfect time of day.  
  
And still, the air, it suffocated. Together, they wanted to be free of the reins of their inner demons. To be free of their captors. Such a conscious thing they held, those two. And you know, they wanted the world to know. They wanted the world to know of something so impossible. The impossible truth. As they stole through the night together, they scattered their secret.  
  
That perhaps, they could be together like this.  
  
Hearts racing in the darkness. It was much more fun to hold a secret. Each other, they escaped. Shelters made of their own purpose. To him, she was something to immerse himself in the light. To her, he was something to immerse herself in darkness. After all, they could be allowed different sides, right? Of course.  
  
"And you won't feel a thing, And you won't recall, anything at all."  
  
Sanctuary left broken. The world knew the secret. What they had dreamed for began their nightmares. In that cold stone mansion in that tiny little town, the air began to suffocate again. The reins took hold. Death is not easy to shelter.  
  
The world was left hazy. He couldn't feel a thing. And through that broken and brambled slumber, he awoke, to realize all the demon he was. She was gone. She had fled like a bird when scared. She was scared. All the possibilities had come true. All those hidden catches to happiness. They were gone away.  
  
"Close your eyes, and take your last breath, Press your head aside, the end is the beginning, Everyone in between is so lost, so lost."  
  
He resides in his darkness; his new shelter. He stared into it. This cold, icy box. Like that day before. And before that. And now, this box was his future. It was his fate. The silent reminder.  
  
"Vincent. . .", said the woman. The day before it happened. "Huh?" He walked over to where she was standing, in that forbidden park, at the forbidden hour. "Look." He looked up, and she leaned next to him, to keep warm. The snow. It was falling. "Don't you love it?" "Snow. . .I never particularly cared for it." "But Vincent!", she protested in that teasing manner. "Snow always brings one thing!" "Cold?" "Spring!"  
  
Spring. He longed for its warm breath. It was like her again. But it would never be spring for him, and she'd never visit this cold den. He saw his breath in the darkness. He saw his demons in the darkness. He could see everything in his darkness. But never her. And he could certainly never feel in his darkness either.  
  
"Let your colors collide, The time is so right, I keep running behind, But I know your meaning, You love to fall. . ."  
  
The timing could not have been worse. Those silent hours were their betrayal. The moonlight was a giveaway. They saw. They could see it all. But together, all they could see was the snow, and the spring that lay beyond. Together.  
  
"The perfect time of day."  
  
Spinning in circles. The snow wrapped around them as they set their promise. A foolish promise it was, and they knew it wouldn't last, but it was all for the moment. In that cold and warming twilight, in that frozen snow, they set down their wishes, and they drifted off with the snow.  
  
And melted, just as quickly.  
  
"And you won't feel a thing, And you won't recall anything at all."  
  
Dissolved in the darkness. She was gone, and he was being eaten away at by the darkness that bore him. He was perhaps sent to the most unfeeling, untimely punishment ever to have been given to him. To sleep and slumber forever, until the light found him again and would knock at his crypt. The shackles and chains made no noise anymore, the air had suffocated, the demons had laughed, and the final sanctuaries had crumbled. There was no respite for the damned.  
  
But he clung on. To that final memory together in the frozen snow, in that frozen crypt, guarded in his frozen heart. He had one ray of light left. He had that memory. There was no way he was about to forget. No way to forget about the sun, or the snow, or the moon, or the stars, or the twilight, or anything they had shared in the park. He would be there in sleep, dreaming his dreams of her, while he in time would remain frozen like the snow. I would remain frozen. I am frozen. So that this dream will never melt away. I will always remember you. . .Lucrecia.  
  
"It's the perfect time of day, Come on now, It's the perfect time of day, It's the perfect time of day with you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Yeah, that was a very "Fruits Basket" moment there. You can tell. I was sort of inspired by that, even though I had the idea before then. Anyway, that was my first lame attempt at an angst story. Um, flame me if you will, I could honestly learn something, but please, not too harsh. I know I'll only get flamers for this so. . . bye now. 


End file.
